Prompt 5: The InLaws!
by xshaiyaxstar
Summary: Alice and Reggie go to meet her parents, sorry if the tense is screwy! Reginald and Ears belong to Brianna Garcia! Alice/Reg pairing. Dont like it? DONT READ IT THEN! Reviews appreciated rated just in case!


"Cricket, do you know where my blue bow-tie is?" Reginald Thephilus the Third, rushes into Alice's room, his clothing surprisingly normal, a clean white shirt with brown pants, and a long brown coat, identical to his orange one, besides the color obviously. His hair sticking out every which way, making his overall appearance a very odd one indeed, Alice giggles at how he looks.

"Why Reginald…Did you pick out those clothes yourself? They're very…normal…" She smiles when he looks at her sheepishly.

"Well…Ears helped me a bit…And I'm so nervous I didn't even have my daily fight with the purple squirrel in the tree next to my window, we usually throw acorns at each other, but today is much too nerve wracking!" He plops down onto her bed, snuggling with her pillow, "Ah…" He sighs, content, Alice rolls her eyes and leaves the room, returning with a black tie.

"I think this color tie would work better Reg." She says to him, tickling his stomach when he doesn't respond.

"EGADS WOMAN!" He shrieks, startled at the feel of her hands on his very ticklish stomach. Grumbling he rises to his feet, as Alice puts his tie on. As she straightens it, he gets a devilish idea. Quick as a flash he pounces on the occupied woman, pushing her to the bed and tickling her mercilessly.

"Eeeepp!!" Alice laughs, trying to get his hands to stop their tickling. Pushing against his chest she tries to move him away, only managing to move him a few inches. Both are laughing like loons.

"What's All the ruckus for?" Ears, having just opened the door, walks in to find Reginald on top of Alice, he screams and runs from the room shouting, "I SAW NOTHING!" Alice, suddenly realizing the position they are in, squirms away from his grasp and moves away from the bed.

"Reg. We'll be late!" She exclaims, smoothing out her dress and his tie. "My parents will be worried if we aren't there in time for tea."

"TEA?!" He yells, putting on one of his less extravagant hats, a black bowler hat. "You didn't say there would be tea involved!"Grabbing her arm he throws her over his shoulder and races down the steps, past a still shocked Hare and stopping in the kitchen.

"Reg! Put me down!! I still have to finish packing!" He pouts, but lets her down.

"How long are we staying there Sugarplum?" He asks her as soon as she comes back down the stairs, carrying a very large suitcase of essential items. Reginald packed nothing but hats at first. Until she went through it, scolding the man and repacked his things, she managed to cram both their stuff into one suitcase.

"Just a few days, maybe a week, nothing too extravagant, I assure you. Mother and Father just want to meet you is all. She looks down at her left hand, where a silver band with a miniature tea cup on it, a diamond poking out of the cup, sparkling in the light. She sighs happily as she remembers his proposal.

Flashback:

"Cricket…" Reginald asked her, they were out behind the house, sitting on an old swing set, the bars rusty but still useable. A bird sang lightly as the trees blew in the breeze, a faint trickling of a brook can be heard in the distance.

"Hmm?" She had sighed. There was no response, "Reg?" She turned to him, opening her eyes to see him on his knees looking up at her, his eyes so full of love and pleading.

"Iwanttosharemyteawithyou." He blurted out, the words meshing together, making them sound like a jumbled mess.

"Excuse me?" She said, confused and somewhat frightened at what would happen next. He took a deep breath.

"I. Want. To. Share. My. Tea. With. You." He said, keeping the words clearer this time.

"You want to…" Alice flips through the pages of her Hatter Speak book frantically trying to figure out what he is saying, in her mind of course. 'Tea…to this man is the world….is he…' Her eyes widened, realizing what he was saying. "Reg…"

"Alice Pleasance Liddell….Will you become Alice Pleasance Theophilus….and be my wife, and give me oodles of babes, and love me as I love you." His face completely serious, as he held out a small open box, a ring glittering inside of it.

"Reg….a-are you…Do you…" Her face was dumbstruck, he was proposing to her. Something she never thought he would do. Least of all here, where they were alone. His face wrinkled in confusion and hurt.

"Alice…?" He said, worried that she would refuse him. She knew she loved him, and she knew he loved her, but marriage…it was big. She knew saying no would be the best thing to do, yet she didn't have the courage to say it, for she knew deep down that it would be perfect, that he really and truly cared.

"Yes." She whispered.

"What?" He exclaimed, wondering if he heard he right. He would have thought for sure she would refuse, especially after the long pause. He promised himself that if she did refuse, that he would stop bothering her, no matter how much it may hurt him. He wanted what would make her happy, not just him.

"I said yes you goofball." She smiled and kissed his large nose, "I will marry you Reginald Theophilus." He tried to contain his happiness, but couldn't, Letting out a loud whoop he swept her off her feet, spun her around and ended it with a small, but meaningful kiss on her delicate pink lips.

End Flash back

"Cricket?...HELLLOOO?" Alice jumps, realizing he is talking to her.

"Yes?" She says quickly.

"Are you alright? I have been saying your name for at least a minute and you haven't responded….Have the mome raths gotten you dear?" the concerned mad man places his hand over her forehead, checking her temperature. Alice giggles lightly.

"Yes Reg…I'm fine." She smiles suddenly aware that his ticklish sides are exposed. She places her hands on his sides and tickles him. Surprised he cries out and nearly falls over, only to grab Alice's arm, steadying himself, laughing loudly.

"S-sstoppp! Cricket!! Y-your asking for it!" his voice shakes from the laughter. Ears walks in and stares at them.

"Come on! All I want is food! If you're going to canoodle with each other, do it in your own room!" He frantically grabs a cup of tea and a carrot, racing out of the kitchen quickly, but not before yelling behind him to them, "You two are going to be late!"

"Canoodling….b-but….We weren't…were we Cricket?" He looks at her for a moment before they both burst out into laughter, Alice letting out a few snorts, which only makes them laugh harder, until, of course, she realizes what else the Hare said.

"OH MY GOODNESS!! REG! MY PARENTS!" She screeches, grabbing the bag and his arm, half pulling and half dragging the still laughing man out of the house.

x.X.x

"Reg, stop fiddling with your tie, it looks fine dear." She mutters to him, they left wonderland and arrived in England several moments ago, she told her father they were taking a cab to the house, for he and her mother thought she was in Brighton, and Reg was a minor Lord she met through one of her friends. 'Please let them not ask too many questions….' She pleads, though she quizzed her mad man all week, she still has her doubts about his memory ability. This, after all, is a man who argues with purple squirrels and is distracted by even the smallest object, especially if the object is shiny.

"Sorry Cricket….Just nervous is all!" He smiles at her, putting an arm around her waist, as she rings the doorbell. A man opens it a moment later, his black butlers outfit gleaming in the sun, the man hasn't been the Liddell's butler for long, but he did work there when Alice turned 17, though he was her butler his feelings for her manifested. He was both happy to see her and sad that she was getting married, who knew the next time he would see her again.

"Miss Liddell! How pleasant to see you again dear." He says to her, smiling brightly, before Alice can respond, Reg interjects.

"Mr. Liddell! Glad to meet you sir! Very glad! You have quite an amazing daughter…" He starts to go on, even more nervously, when Alice places her hand over his arm.

"Reginald, dear, this is our butler, Jervis Tetch, not my father." Looking from her to Jervis, he turns red at being embarrassed, even more so when he sees both of them are chuckling. 'Oh goodness…this is going to be a long week…" Alice mumbles to herself, shaking her head lightly.

"Right this way, Sir, Miss Liddell." Jervis, a smile still playing on his lips, opens the door wider, allowing the couple room to get in.

"Thank you Jervis." Alice smiles at him, her arm wound around Reginald's, oblivious to the butlers feelings.

x.X.x

"Reg…Stop playing with your shirt!" She scolds, gently prying his hands from the wrinkling material. They are sitting on her mother's favorite couch waiting for her parents to walk in.

"Cricket, meeting your parents is very nerve-racking…and this suit is itchy…and if I find one purple squirrel outside my window tonight, we are going straight back to Won…" Alice quickly shushes him as the door opens, the last thing she needs is her parents asking what Wonderland is.

"Alice, Dear!" her mother exclaims, Alice rises and hugs her mother tightly, inhaling her scent of perfume and strawberries. Her father, a stern faced man with a small short moustache, which tickles her when she hugs him, looks over at his soon to be son in law. He looks back at Alice, questioningly, as if he can't believe this is the man she chose. There is a pregnant pause, which only makes the madman break out into a sweat.

"Ahem…" Mr. Liddell coughs and looks back at Alice, "Alice, how is Brighton? I trust your life there is good?" It's more of forced small talk than anything else. He refuses to acknowledge Reginald until he is forced to.

"Oh it's lovely, daddy. Really." She walks away from her mother and to her fiancé, "Daddy, this is Reginald." She smiles up at Reg in adoration. Reginald looks down at her, his face looks terrified at first, but as he looks at Alice, he starts to gain a sense of confidence.

"Hello sir, a pleasure to meet you." He walks up and holds out his hand, waiting for Alice's father to shake it. He does, firmly, as if testing the man. Reginald merely gives him and eye for eye and shakes back just as firm. His eyes suddenly catch a gleam behind Mr. Liddell. "My my…is that the 1840 pure crystal chess set with the authentic Queen Elizabeth figures?" His eyes widen and he walks over to it, but doesn't touch it, surprising Alice. Her father, slightly taken aback follows the man,

"Why yes…yes it is. Do you play?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. My father taught me a long time ago. But how did you find this set? It's really rare, only a handful that are fully intact in the world." Alice exhales the breath she had been holding and smiles at her mother.

'Maybe this won't be so bad afterall…' she thinks, watching her father explain how he got the chess set, only when they started to begin a game did she get up and follow her mother, who left earlier, and into the familiar kitchen.

Authors Note: So this is the first installment of yet another prompt __ I swear my mind is ADD lol I gotta keep it from wandering off…But as soon as I thought of this I just HAD to write it!! Sorry!! QAMSI updates will be a little scarce __ School sucks! I am really sorry! Hope this keeps you slightly satisfied!!

-Shaiya Star-Gazer


End file.
